


Digging Up Bones

by SpireofBone



Series: FH AU [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Angst, Flix just wants to explore some bones, Gen, Niphit really needs a hug, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpireofBone/pseuds/SpireofBone
Summary: Niphit just wanted to stare up at the Tau sky, and wonder about adventure. She did not want to almost get dragged into another drone clean-up project then get chewed out by Auran.This takes place before Tales And Blunders of a Confused Robot.
Series: FH AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593244
Kudos: 1





	Digging Up Bones

The water was as usual, gently lapping against Niphit’s legs as she looked into the sky above her, pondering about the storys she had heard of what lay beond the stars visible in the Tau system. The stories of strange creatures and suits of armor. She would lose track of time here, watching the sky. Not like there was anyone else to do, Adezu said that she couldn’t go off-planet until she could manage a second body. Like that would ever happen. 

“What are you up to?” Flix asked. Niphit examined the drone for a few seconds to confirm that it was, in fact, Flix she was talking to. 

“Nothing. And you?” Niphit glance back to the water, the sunken bones of her ancestors barely in sight.

“Adezu and Auran said that there’s actually land on this planet, and I was wondering if you wanted to check it out?” Niphit paused. 

“It isn’t just going to be more bones, right?” Niphit remembered the last few times. Flix would get excited and it would be another abandoned ship. Like the one that they stood on now, only deader. And finding more bones meant that Adezu would tell her to clean them up, and that was just unpleasant. 

“I already sent a few drones to check it out! It doesn't look like the other ones!”

“Are there any suspicious pointy structures that look like ribs?” Niphit sighed.

“Ok, fine, Adezu wants me to clean up one of Erra’s old drones and I don’t want to talk to myself.”

“Who?” Niphit’s interest peeked.

“You don’t know Erra? One of the royal family. Everyone thought he was dead?’

“Oh.” Niphit turned her gaze back to the ocean. “There probably isn’t any land here, anyways. It’s called a water planet for a reason.”

“Have you ever gone underwater?” Flix asked.

“I’ll get in trouble if I mention that.” Niphit kicked at the water. “Auran doesn't like me exploring bones if we don’t know who they belong to.”

“Oh. Right. Auran said that’s because they could come back soon, and you might break something.”

“What am I going to break though? I’m the size of a Brachioslyt. Will I scuff the floors?” Niphit responded in a mocking tone. She knew almost instantly after saying that as soon as she went back inside, both Auran and Adezu would have a word with her.

Flix’s drone shifted uncomfortably. “She said that you might break off something or something. I don’t know, I was listening to her talk to Adezu.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Niphit flattened her fins against her head. They were in one of Auran’s floating drones. She could hear them.

“Oops” was all that Flix could manage before a pair of Symbolysts floated out from the entryway.

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Niphit was the first to get dragged into Auran’s chamber. As always. Niphit rarely got to go inside, but it never changed. The massive, serpent-like shape of Auran lay in the back of the room. She was clearly intended for the water, with many golden fins decorating her snake-like form, but instead, she had hauled herself up here. Away from the bones. 

“It’s been a while, huh?” Niphit spoke first. “I can’t remember the last time you willingly talked to me.”

“You mocked the dead,” Auran responded in her usual lifeless tone.

“And your point is?” Niphit kicked at the ground annoyed.

“You will not do that in my presence.” Auran shifted. “Tyan left you with me for a reason.”

“And then you let me with Adezu. And Tyan agreed to this. I’m only here right now because Adezu is ‘busy’ or whatever.”

“Adezu has a very important job.” Niphit could tell that she was starting to piss Auran off. Good, at least she’d be acknowledged.

“And what’s that?” Niphit spat. “What job can be so important to leave your one responsibility all along?”

“You are living with me for the time being.” 

“And you don’t even want to acknowledge I exist. At least Adezu trusts me to help maintain the old drones instead of just telling me to stand around.”

“You don’t have enough experience. Besides, there’s not much you can do anyways.”

“As usual, you admit that I’m a burden. All of the five times I’ve talked to you, you find a way to tell me that I’m useless and a stain on my family.”

“Niphit, Tyan said-”

“Finally, you call me by my fucking name!” Niphit didn’t bother finishing her sentence. Auran swirled around, lowering her head to Niphit’s.

“That has been enough out of you. I will escort you to your chamber, and I will expect you to be quiet. I won't be surprised if you disappoint me, though.” Auran hissed. Niphit felt herself be pulled away by some drone. She glared at Auran until the larger sentient was out of sight. Before casting her gaze back to the floor.


End file.
